30 Kisses between a Wizard and a Ninja
by TenKay
Summary: This is the colaborated work between Kay-chan15 and tenshiforgotten for the pairing KuroganeFai at the livejournal community 30 kisses. Further notes inside for the story as a whole as well as individual one shots.
1. Camera

tenshiforgotten and I are doing the pairing Kurogane/Fai from Tsubasa RC at the livejournal community 30 kisses together. This will be the second pairing for each of us (my first is SouKazu and hers is ToriShishi from PoT), and most of the fics will be written together, with me writing Fai and her writing Kurogane. Everything else not directly concerning one of them will be split between us, so have fun guessing who did what if you'd like!

Because we are both writing this, we created this new account to put all of our colaborated work on. There will probably eventually be more here than just KuroFai, but if you want to see anymore of our individual work, just look up our pen names.

So here's the first of our 30 fics in this theme set. I hope you all enjoy, and reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

Title: Camera  
Authors: tenshiforgotten and Kay-chan15  
Pairing: Kurogane/Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
Theme: #1 look here over  
Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Tsubasa RC. Otherwise we wouldn't have let the anime become as corrupted as it has.  
Note/Warning: Shounen ai, no spoilers. Just one thing I thought I'd point out. Because we can't agree on a gender, we just refer to Mokona has 'it'. Also, our fics will alternatively take place before they are really in a relationship, during the getting together, or after they are already together. This is an after, or rather post-relationship, fic.

* * *

Camera

Sakura was good at gambling. Too good. The first thing they'd done when they got to the new world was enter Sakura into a contest. (It'd been on accident! They didn't know they were standing in line. At least, Kurogane hadn't.) Of course, she won. And can you guess the prize? A torture device. That was what that thing was, even if the people did call it a 'camera'. Admittedly, it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for who currently had it. Unfortunately, Sakura had fallen asleep, Syaoran dragging her off back to the place where they were staying not too long afterwards.

Fai just _had_ to 'borrow' the camera from Sakura, pull Kurogane away from the group (but not too far, so that they could still understand each other) and start playing around with the thing. Kurogane cursed once again, as Fai made a little "Oooh!" sound at the 'camera'.

A flash suddenly went off, and he turned quickly to look in the direction of where it had come from. Fai had the device raised to his eyes, and lowered it to grin at him. "So _that's_ what it does!"

Kurogane just looked at the wizard for a moment before asking, "... What does it do?"

Fai walked over to him, fiddled with the buttons a little, and then held it up so he could see it in triumph. "See! Look, it's you, Kuro-pun! It's a picture of you, in this strange little device..." He sounded very much intrigued and impressed as he gazed at the little image of Kurogane glaring off into the distance.

Kurogane blinked, looking at himself. It was like a mirror... except only showing him at one point in time... What the hell? "This is dangerous. Kill it."

Fai tsked at him. "Now Kuro-ru, if it was so dangerous would they be giving them away as gifts? Besides, it's fun," he added, quickly taking another picture of him and then flouncing away with a laugh before Kurogane could grab him.

Kurogane lurched forward, trying to grab the camera. That damn wizard was going to get himself killed one day! "Fai!" It was more of a growl than a yell.

The only response he got was another laugh and a flash from the camera, as Fai once again slipped away from him. "Ooh, very lovely, Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane didn't move, though he was clinching his fists as Fai snapped away with the princess's new object. It was getting to be just about time to stop the clicking. He suddenly jumped forward, finally catching Fai by holding him around the waist, making him drop the camera.

Fai turned his head to look over his shoulder at the fallen camera. "Kuro-tan! What if it broke?"

Who cares if the stupid thing broke? Kurogane was more interested in taking advantage of the way Fai was looking. He really should have known better, Kurogane thought as he caught Fai's lips with his own.

Fai smiled around the kiss, raising his arms to wrap them around Kurogane's back. He let his eyes slip closed and returned it with fervor.

Kurogane drew away slowly, looking into Fai's eyes which were staring into his in return. They both blinked as they heard a click from the right. Turning, they saw Mokona with a grin (disgusting, really) on its face. Oh, that thing was dead! Kurogane lurched towards it only to have it squeal and run away, Kurogane chasing after it.

Fai watched with an amused smirk on his face and hands on his hips as the two ran off, Kurogane shouting some obscene nonsense at the strange animal while it continued to giggle and run away, calling him silly names and making loud smooching noises.

Looking down, he realized that in its haste, Mokona had dropped the camera. He bent down and picked it up, checking to see that it was alright. Satisfied that it was still in working condition, he glanced up at the two still running around before raising it to his eyes with a pleased grin and snapping another picture.


	2. Elevator

Title: Elevator  
Authors: tenshiforgotten and Kay-chan15  
Pairing: Kurogane/Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
Theme: #3 jolt!  
Length: 2163 words  
Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Tsubasa RC. We merely worship its greatness.  
Note/Warning: Shounen ai, no spoilers. Cookies to anyone who recognizes the minor crossover cameo Tell me if you do XD

* * *

This new world they had appeared in was busy and loud and _big_. Even the buildings were enormous. Usagiya Takayuki, a boy they had met and who had been helping them (with them once again under the pretense of being foreigners), had explained that they were called skyscrapers, and explained some of the modern equipment installed in most of them, giving them weird looks the entire time he was answering their questions. Obviously even people from foreign lands were expected to know these things, it seemed.

One of these things had been elevators. He had mentioned them in his explanations, only to be interrupted and asked what they _were_. After having them explained, they had all nodded their understanding before promptly pushing the strange devices out of mind, and hadn't yet run into one.

Until now.

The group had split up to search this huge city for either information of anything in peculiar going on or a feather itself; Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona going one way and Fai and Kurogane going another. They had all agreed not to go beyond a certain point, so that the two wouldn't lose the ability to understand each other due to going too far away from Mokona, and were to meet up at their starting point in a couple hours' time.

The two older men had eventually ended up inside a quiet building, one of those skyscrapers they had heard so much about. Immediately spotting the elevator, Fai's face lit up with a grin and he dragged Kurogane over to it.

"Look, Kuro-myu! One of those strange elevator things. Let's try it!" Without even waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and pressed the button labeled with an 'up' arrow.

"What the hell? You don't know where this thing goes!" Kurogane glared at the wizard from behind. To be honest, he was a bit curious to see what these 'elevators' were. If anything attacked them though, it was gonna' die.

Fai turned his head to look back at him over his shoulder. "So? You're curious too, right?" Just then there was a small beep before the doors sprang open. "Come on Kuro-rin!" Fai pranced merrily inside, then turned to face the front and looked at him expectantly.

Kurogane looked it up and down at first, before slowly moving inside the small room. He turned abruptly when the doors shut by themselves.

Fai laughed. "Calm down, it's not going to eat you."

He walked over to the panel of buttons and peered down at it thoughtfully. "Hmm... These are numbers in this world, right? Let's choose..." He hesitated another moment before quickly pressing one of the buttons, "This one!"

Kurogane wanted to hit the wizard, or something. It wasn't like 'elevators' were normal for him either. He almost jumped as the elevator jumped itself, then started going in a slow motion upwards. Ah, a moving room. No, this was not normal.

Fai leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the closed doors. "This is interesting. I wonder how it works, hm?" he mused quietly.

"Magic. How else would something move without someone pushing or pulling it?" He didn't think there was a way, but then again, he'd seen weirder things, traveling to different worlds like they did. The elevator jumped again, before it kept on going up.

Fai turned his head to smile at him, "Maybe you're right, though I don't really think there's magic in this world, much anyway. Maybe--"

He was cut off as the elevator suddenly screeched and lurched, the lights flickering before going off completely, only to return a moment later. But the elevator had stopped moving; there was no more of the strange moving sensation they had been feeling earlier.

Fai blinked, then stood up straight again from where he had slid sideways a little from the bump. "It seems we've stopped."

"... What the hell is that supposed to mean?" They'd stopped? They'd stopped? As in they were friggin' trapped inside the small room and didn't know where the fuck they were? No, no, no. That simply wasn't going to work. Kurogane took a step forward, intending to break open the doors and get out of the damn moving room.

Sensing what he was planning, Fai reached out and quickly grabbed hold of his arm with a strong grip that most people wouldn't expect from someone of his slight frame. "Don't, we don't know what's out there," he cautioned, voice unusually serious.

He quickly ruined the effect though, by bringing his grin back full force and saying, "Besides, is this so bad? You're here with me, after all!"

At the last sentence from the wizard, Kurogane tried to lurch towards the door. No way in _hell_ was he being stuck with_ him_ for who knew how long in a small room that could decide to kill them at any moment. Nope.

Fai pouted and tightened his grip even more around Kurogane's arm, not allowing him to escape. "Geeze, Kuro-chan, am I_ that_ horrible?"

Kurogane paused. Did he really need to answer that?

With a sigh, Fai let go of his arm and walked over to the panel of buttons again. "Wonder if there's anything here that could help..." He reached out and let his finger swing around the panel for a moment before choosing a button seemingly at random and pressing it. Nothing happened. "Well, what about this?" He pressed another, and again nothing happened.

A few buttons later and them still no further along in progress, he turned away in resignation and announced, "Well, that didn't work. Any ideas, Kuro-han?"

"Blow up the door." Kurogane said, intent on doing just that.

"Think about this, Kuro-ko. Assuming we_ are_ being held up by magic, then don't you think we're probably just being suspended in midair somewhere? I suggest we wait until the wizard or whoever is in charge of this contraption comes and finds us and gets us out. Until then..." he leaned back against the wall again, looking up at Kurogane, "I suggest we relax and make ourselves at home." He smiled at him disarmingly.

Kurogane had to admit, the wizard was right. They had no idea where they were. But if they really were suspended in midair, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a view, right? Then again... they could still understand each other. That was a sign Mokona wasn't too far away.

He sighed, before leaning on the opposite side of the wizard. "Don't do anything stupid while we're stuck in here."

"Me? Do something stupid? Whatever do you mean, Kuro-chan?" Fai asked innocently.

"Just that. So, quit talking. Don't touch me. And finally, don't call me any weird names!"

Fai peered up at him another moment longer, seeming to be thinking about something, before looking away from him so that he was just staring at the closed doors again. "Fine, if you say so, Kurogane."

And so they were quiet for a while. Very quiet. Just leaning against the walls, though Fai soon moved to sit on the floor, Kurogane shortly following him, remaining silent. Not doing much of anything... Damn! When the wizard finally shut up he'd rather have him friggin' talk?

Fai seemed oblivious to his discomfort, and was merely silently glancing around the small square room, tapping his fingers methodically on the floor beside him.

Damnit, damnit, damn! Kurogane looked up at Fai, noticing for the first time that Fai actually seemed rather... normal, while being quiet. Funny. Most people hid things by being quiet, yet Fai hid his problems by acting like a freak of nature that belonged in a damn zoo.

Another couple of silent minutes slowly passed, Fai settling back even more and now just staring into space at some random point in front of him. He seemed to have completely forgotten Kurogane's existence right beside him.

"Oi," Kurogane said, not really wanting to tell him to talk. That'd be like... hypocrisy or something.

Fai blinked and then turned his head to look up at him, tilting it to the side questioningly but still not saying a word.

"Damn it! You can talk, just don't start in on the stupid nicknames!"

Kurogane hated the fact that he'd given in so quickly. But either way, he did not enjoy the wizard's chatter. It was just... better than the never ending silence.

At that, Fai smiled brightly, then chuckled. "I was wondering how long you'd last."

"Shut up!" First thing out of his mouth and Kurogane was already changing his mind.

"Make up your mind already, Kuro-pun! Quiet or loud, which Fai do you like best?"

Though the question was said nonchalantly other than the slight trace of exasperation evident in the wizard's voice, it almost seemed to hold a larger importance within the words.

"How am I supposed to know? They're both annoying as hell!" Kurogane fumed, his eyes flashing. "One minute you're being sad and depressed which is stupid! Get over whatever happened already! Then you're so happy you're bouncing off walls but it's so obvious you're lying to everyone around you! I hate people like you the most!"

Fai just sort of stared at him for a minute, eyes blank and expression unreadable. Then he looked away and down at his legs sprawled out in front of him. He smiled again, though this time it wasn't the usual bright one, but instead much sadder seeming. "You hate me, huh? That hurts, Kuro-kun. But I am surprised that you've seen all that about me."

Kurogane kept looking at Fai, almost, almost considering apologizing. But for what? All he'd done was say the truth. Kurogane moved more towards Fai, not completely sure why. He wanted to look into the wizard's eyes, to see what had happened to Fai. But hadn't he already told Fai to fucking protect himself instead of waiting for some white knight in a shining suit of armor? Somehow Kurogane didn't like that much anymore.

Suddenly, Fai's hand was on his own, just resting lightly on it. "Thanks, Kuro-pipi, for telling the truth at least. At least one person here does. Ne?" He looked up now and smiled at him.

... He'd said no touching hadn't he? Kurogane twitched, resisting the urge to move his hand. Besides, it wasn't so bad... Not really anyway. Actually, Kurogane wouldn't mind... if... maybe... Damn, he was crazy. He let his other hand move up to cup Fai's cheek, his eyes just staring at the wizard's face.

Fai's eyes were genuinely surprised now. He had expected to be pushed away again, and yet... "Kuro-pon?" he asked cautiously. "Something wrong?"

Kurogane went close, and he could swear he could feel the warmth coming off of Fai. Their faces were so close... And then, Kurogane cursed and pulled back, a shiver running down his spine. Had he seriously almost kissed the_ wizard_?

Fai was looking at him strangely. "You know, Kuro-tai, sometimes I think_ you're_ the one who acts differently."

"You're just..." Kurogane stopped. He was about to say... No. Never mind. When the hell was the dumb elevator thing gonna' move?

"I'm what, Kuro-wan?" And Fai was suddenly very close to him, talking in a lower voice than he usually used, leaning closer and closer to him until...

The elevator suddenly jerked and the lights flickered again. When they came back on, Kurogane found himself with the wizard sprawled forward across his lap.

Kurogane twitched again. Fucking_ hell_! He was going to kill something,** soon**.

Fai twisted around so he was able to see his face. "Heheh, oops?" He pushed himself up off of Kurogane and straightened his clothes. "Such bad timing so many things have..." he mumbled. Then he looked up at the ceiling. "But it seems we've begun moving again. Maybe we can finally get out of here."

_Thank god_, Kurogane thought, waiting for his life to be saved by the opening of the doors.

Only... What exactly had happened in there anyway?

Fai stood as the doors opened and then walked out; ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the people waiting outside to enter.

Kurogane glared at some of them as he followed Fai. Where the hell were they? There were... toys... and... the walls were... pink... with butterflies... and animals that looked like Mokona.

"Aw, how cute," Fai commented, looking around. "But where ever this place is, I don't see any sign of a feather, do you?" he asked, looking at Kurogane again. To be honest, he was pretty eager to just get out of this place already, and as long as nothing came screaming out at them, that was enough cause for him to dismiss it.

"No. We're leaving. Now." Kurogane didn't like pink. Or bunnies that looked like Mokona. Or little girls who kept staring at him from the other side of a big, colorful box with holes in it.

"Okay, Kuro-ru. Shall we take the elevator?"


	3. Sweet Dreams Part 1: Good Night

**Title:** Sweet Dreams - Part 1: Good Night  
**Author:** tenshiforgotten (Part 1)  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/Fai  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own.  
**Themes:** 24. good night  
**Notes: **This is the first part of a two part fic. The next chapter is part two.

* * *

Good Night

Kurogane stared at the ceiling of the hotel they were staying in. Sakura and Syaoran were with Mokona in the other room. As for Fai… He was lying next to Kurogane, his arm wrapped around the ninja's chest, probably feeling all warm and fluffy like the damn wizard did at any chance they had to "cuddle", as he put it.

Kurogane sighed, finally closing his eyes to try and get some sleep. It might have actually worked, if it wasn't for the whimper coming from the other side of the bed. Fai's arms withdrew from him and Kurogane opened his eyes to see Fai facing upwards, eyes still closed, frown on his face.

'Bad dream, huh?' That had to be it. Although, Fai'd never had a bad dream before.

Kurogane moved to touch Fai's hair, but stopped and decided not to. He didn't want the wizard waking up and announcing to the whole hotel he was a pervert or something. Which, knowing the wizard, he would do.

But the whimpering got worse as Fai started tossing and turning. Kurogane could almost see sweat on the wizard's forehead. He moved slightly so that Fai didn't hit him when his hand came flying out of no where.

Kurogane frowned, watching him. He wanted to stop the damn nightmare; hell, cuddling wasn't sounding all that bad at the moment. This time he did let his hand touch Fai's hair, tucking it back before pulling Fai against his chest, holding him instead of merely letting him lie there.

It was a nice feeling, actually. He should have done it sooner. Except he hadn't, and he didn't intend to do it when Fai was awake. Only… He liked the feeling of being able to, well, protect, his lover. And if holding him would help with that he was going to do it no matter what.

It took him awhile, but he fell asleep just a little after Fai had muttered something incoherent in his sleep, seemingly past the nightmare.

It hadn't started out perfect, but it definitely was a good night.


	4. Sweet Dreams Part 2: Dream and Reality

**Title:** Sweet Dreams  
**Author:**Kay-chan15 (Part 2)  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/Fai  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own.  
**Themes:** 6. the space between dream and reality  
**Notes: **This is part two of a two part fic. The previous chapter was part 1.

_

* * *

_

The Space between Dream and Reality

_It was cold. Snow all around, and lonely. But he was used to that. He was always alone. _

He turned around, and saw Him. He was the only one who didn't leave him alone, who kept him company. All the others were fake, afraid. They had a right to be. He was Fearsome.

_The One took a step towards him, held His hand out. "Come," He said without speaking, but he couldn't move. His feet were stuck to the ground, and the One was impatient. He had to move, had to walk._

_But walk where? Which way? To, or from? Both ways were equally frightening._

_The One had given up waiting, was walking closer now, and he had begun struggling even more. But he still couldn't move, could only watch with wide, helpless eyes as He came closer and closer, holding both hands out now._

_And then they were on the ground, his back in the cold, wet snow, the One straddling him with His hands around his throat. Squeezing, tighter and tighter, pressing down so that their faces grew closer and closer, so that the insane sneer on His face became more and more clear, even as his vision began to blacken._

_But then the tightness was loosening, the weight was disappearing, the fear was fading, and it was warm, so comfortingly warm. It wasn't Him anymore, it was the Other. The truly kind one, the one who really made him laugh and smile, the one who held him and made him feel safe instead of scared._

_He whispered their name._

_And it was becoming clearer, clearer..._

Fai slowly opened his eyes half way, disoriented from both his dream - nightmare - and his current position. It was so warm, warmer than he remembered feeling when he had fallen asleep.

He lifted his head just slightly, and blinked at the sight presented to him; Kurogane's sleeping face, mere inches away from his own. He realized quickly that the weight around his abdomen was the other man's arm, and that they were snuggled tightly together, for once not just Fai doing the cuddling.

Smiling softly, he tucked his face back down to bury it into Kurogane's chest again, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin there and breathing in the familiar scent of his lover while pushing the dream to the back of his mind again. It was just that; a dream. And he would continue to tell himself that until he was no longer able to.

He could only hope that when that time came, reality would end in the same way.


	5. Crossdressing

**Title:** Crossdressing  
**Author:** Kay-chan15 and tenshiforgotten  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa RC  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/Fai  
**Theme:** 7. superstar  
**Note:** No spoilers, nothing really to mention...I think the title says it all. Enjoy. Comments much appreciated. As usual, Fai is written by Kay-chan 15and Kurogane by tenshiforgotten, and everything/one else is split between us.

* * *

Crossdressing

They had all been through rough times and seen many weird things by now, as could be expected when on a journey such as theirs.

But in Kurogane's opinion, this was one of the weirdest sights of them all.

It had all started earlier that day, when one of their leads had led them to a particular man who seemed to have the info they were looking for that should lead them to this world's feather.

However, when confronted, that man had been much less than helpful, even when not so discretely threatened by Kurogane. But they had learned something else of interest about this man after poking around a bit more: he often frequented the local Red Light District, and loved beautiful girls.

At first they had glanced at the oblivious Sakura (who was still trying to figure out what a Red Light District _was_), but had quickly dismissed that idea after being given a dangerous glare from Syaoran.

And so that seemed to leave only one option...

"Well, how do I look?" Fai asked, spinning around so that the long haired blonde wig he had on swirled around him. Along with the skirt he was wearing.

"Like crap." Actually, he didn't look _that_ bad... Just really weird.

"You look, uh, great, Fai-san," Syaoran replied nervously.

"At least _somebody_ here appreciates beauty when they see it," Fai said, sighing dramatically.

"Beauty, beauty!" Mokona chirped, bouncing happily. "Fai looks bea-u-ti-ful!"

Fai beamed, smiling at the creature. "Thank you, Mokona."

"You do look very nice! It's amazing." Sakura actually did look like she was amazed, staring at Fai with a smile.

"It'll never work. Only an idiot would fall for _him_." Kurogane rolled his eyes at them all; glaring at Mokona when he had the suspicion it was going to say something again.

Ignoring Kurogane, Syaoran said, "Anyway, Fai-san...Don't forget you don't, uh, have to stay long. Just get what information you can and get out of there as soon as possible."

"Right, right," Fai answered flippantly. "I know, Syaoran-kun, don't worry! Don't want my cover being blown after all, ne?" he asked with a wink at the boy.

Syaoran blushed, then raised a hand to his mouth and coughed, trying not to think about that. "Just be careful, Fai-san."

"Of course!" Fai then turned towards the door, sliding on his boots before opening it. "Well, I'll be back later! Don't do anything fun without me!"

And with that said, he disappeared out the door.

"This isn't going to work," Kurogane said to himself, leaning against the wall next to the door.

After a bit, Syaoran and Sakura went to sleep. Mokona had stated that, "Mokona will wait for Fai to come back!" but was now snoozing in a corner of the room. Damn manjuu. Kurogane himself hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. Not because he was waiting for Fai. Just... he wasn't tired. That was all.

Eventually, he heard the door of the motel room they had rented creak open, letting in light from the outside hall before closing again so that the room was once more lit only by moonlight. Fai, still in his get up minus the boots which he had removed at the door, quietly moved inside, before stopping to blink over at him as he noticed Kurogane sitting, awake, in a chair only a few feet away.

Grinning over at him in the darkness, he asked in a quiet voice so as not to wake the others, "Waiting up for me, Kuro-ru?"

Kurogane snorted, "Not a chance."

He looked Fai up and down, noting that Fai didn't seem ruffed up at all. Was that a good or bad thing? "You get any information?"

Fai nodded happily. "Yup! Syaoran-kun will be happy. That guy sure seemed willing to answer my questions. Once he had a few drinks in him anyway," he added with a sly grin. "Guess my disguise worked."

"It's a miracle. You still look like crap."

Without replying, he slinked over to Kurogane, leaning in towards him so that their faces were only an inch or two apart. Keeping his voice low, he asked, "Really, Kuro-rin?"

"... Move it wizard," Kurogane growled out, not quite wanting to admit to Fai, that okay, he could probably get _some_ information off some guy in a bar.

"Why? Oh, do you like me better without this?" Fai asked, pulling the wig off slowly.

"Either way, you're an idiot," Kurogane said, though it wasn't quite as much a growl this time.

"Doesn't 'idiot' equal 'brilliant, wonderful person' in Kuro-chan speak?" Fai asked, not moving back at all.

"It means back up before I kill you." Actually, he was giving him a very generous chance... Normally he'd just kill anyone who got that close to him. Not that he hadn't tried killing him before...

Fai sighed, finally leaning back a little, before he in one quick motion leaned forward again to plop the wig on Kurogane's head.

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled at him, before taking the wig off and attempting to grab Fai.

Laughing wildly, Fai ducked away from his reach. "What, trying to get your hands on me now, Kuro-wan? Make up your mind!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kurogane said, before finally just throwing the wig at him.

"Um, Kurogane-san, Fai-san...?"

They both froze, then looked over towards the other side of the small room to see Syaoran sitting up in bed, obviously having been awoken by their antics. Luckily Sakura and Mokona were still asleep though.

Smiling brightly over at him, Fai said quietly, "Sorry for waking you, Syaoran-kun. Kuro-pin here really doesn't know how to be quiet, huh?"

"You were the one who-!" Kurogane made another swipe at Fai, fingers merely kissing air as the wizard once again dodged.

Fai ran over to his bed (they had actually been able to pay for a three bed room this time; Kurogane opting to sleep in the corner or a chair) and pulled back the covers, saying, "Well, night everyone, I'll tell you what I learned in the morning!" before jumping inside and pulling them up to his chin, rolling over on his side with his back facing them and appearing to fall asleep right away.

"Hey! You can't just get out of talking like that, damn wizard!" Kurogane tried pulling him back out of the bed.

Fai didn't respond, eyes closed and looking dead to the world.

Watching them for another moment longer, Syaoran finally sighed before lying down again as well, pulling the covers up over his head as he muttered, "Good night, Fai-san, Kurogane-san."

"..." Kurogane glared at Fai, before turning and stalking back to his chair. Damn idiot wizard.


End file.
